The Visit
by dshell99
Summary: Eddy goes to visit Kevin and Edd with a new friend. A wish comes true. TRIGGER WARNING: Two major character deaths. This is a sad story. The Visit is a one shot. It has nothing to do with Promises To Keep, Promises Kept. I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OCs and plot.


**Author's Note: It's cold and rainy today. I saw the new Adele Hello video and got inspired. I had to do something so here it is. Please don't hate me.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: Kevin, Edd/Double D, Eddy, Rolf and Jonny belong to the gloriousness that is Ed, Edd and Eddy. Princess belongs to me.**

It was a cold, rainy day in November. Eddy always came to visit them this time of year.

"Damnit, D. Heh. I swore and you're not here to yell at me about it."

* _Two Years Before_ *

"I can't believe you're going there!," Eddy said as indignantly as he could muster. He knew why. They all knew why. They just couldn't believe it.

"It's a good school, Eddy," Double D replied.

It was. More known for its spectacular sports program than anything else, Peach Creek University's math and science programs were top notch. A bit of a sleeper hit in the academic world. Kevin got a full ride for football and baseball. He decided basketball was too much, but he'd still go to games to root for Rolf. And Edd followed him like the love sick puppy he was.

At least, that's what Eddy thought. But he knew deep down that Kevin _loved_ Edd. Three years of watching them face TOGETHER the all out assault of bigotry, hate and animosity of being two BOYS _daring_ to _love_ openly, let him know that.

But he thought Edd would go Ivy League. _Everyone_ did. _A state school?!_ _Preposterous!_ But Edd wanted and deserved the best and apparently PCU was it.

So off they went. And things were good. But one night it went **bad**. _Terribly, tragically bad_. It had rained earlier in the week, the back roads were still slick. Kevin thought a date to the butterfly sanctuary would help Edd _chill the fuck out_. Midterms stressed him out. Edd was already high strung, but the all out assault of rigorous testing would make the kid crazy. Which meant he made Kevin crazy. Kevin wasn't one for crazy, so he kept a running list of things to do to chill Edd out.

The date to the butterfly sanctuary was a hit. But on their way home, a slick spot did them in. It wasn't just the tumble from Kevin's motorcycle on the hidden, hilly curve, that hurt. It was the oncoming truck that crushed Eddy. His best friend was gone. His long time rival and the boy that stole Double D's heart went with him.

Someone had the audacity to say, "At least they went together." They were kids. They shouldn't have gone at all.

So, now, in the cold November rain, Edd makes a visit. He thanks the Heavens for Princess. Angela Michelle Jackson, but you can call her Princess. An old friend of the boys, her descent on Peach Creek was one for the ages. A billionaire heiress, she stopped at nothing to make sure her friends were safe and happy. Even in death. She took care of the funerals and paid for the plots in the corner of the cemetery where the young lovers would eternally rest was on a quiet hill overlooking the city. Only one tree obscured the view of the sky. It pissed Princess off to no end. But the city _"couldn't"_ remove it. Princess billions had failed her, yet again.

In high school, she had gotten security for the boys multiple times. And still they were attacked. It was Jonny who figured out what was going on. Kid may have been a hippy dippy space cadet with a deep sense of paranoia about just about _**everything**_ , but when he was on to something, you _listened_. She listened, changed her guard and was ready to go back in guns blazing. Double D stopped her. Rather, he stopped the world and melted with Kevin. They haven't seen each other over the weekend because of Kevin's baseball tournament and Edd's work schedule. He marched into the lunch room that spring Monday morning, and made a beeline for the "jock table." Kevin stood when he spotted him and damn near fell over when Edd laid a kiss on him that made Kevin _swoon_. Kevin's reaction was all most needed to figure it out. Kevin _loved_ Edd. Edd wasn't out to turn PCH's resident jock king gay. _He was gay_. And in love with the smartest kid in the tricounty area.

Their biggest tormentors were ready to take things up to _level 9000_ , but Edd was more than ready. A few well placed punches of his own, along with his scathing sarcasm and wit and things just stopped being bad for the boys. Seeing Kevin _love_ Edd and Edd _thriving_ in it made people take their collective seats.

Princess always said that if Edd wanted Everest to move, Kevin would figure out how to do it. As she walked up the hill in the cold November rain, she wished Kevin could move that god forsaken tree blocking Edd's grave's view of the sky. It was a silly thing, but deep down she couldn't shake the feeling that even in death, he could. Edd deserved the glorious eternal view.

Eddy heard her before he saw her. The click of her stilettos on the paved path to the graves was unmistakable. They had had their differences. Edd was dear to them both. Kevin was also dear to her. Eddy's history with Kevin and his jealousy over her history with Edd made the beginnings of their friendship tumultuous. But once he saw how much she cared for Edd and fought for him against Peach Creek's most horrible people, he knew she was a good person and worth getting to know. It didn't hurt that staying on her good side meant staying in the land of the living. A _"look"_ from her could kill.

"Hello."

"Hello."

He turned and offered his arm to help her tip toe through the soft grass.

"You made it."

"Wouldn't have missed it."

The late fall blooms in the garden she made surrounding the boys graves were beautiful.

"Damn tree."

"Language, Princess."

They both laughed. Princess wanted to expand the garden but that damn tree was in the way.

"Any word from the city about getting it removed?"

"None, and Pops said I can't sue them again," she sighed bitterly.

The sky rumbled and a blast of lighting hit the despicable tree. After jumping into Eddy's arms and screaming in fright, she laughed. Eddy was stunned.

"I think Kevin was sick of the tree, too," she said smiling.

Eddy gently put her down.

"I'll be damned."

"Language, Eddy."

They laughed again. Princess tells her security detail to call 911, while she calls Rolf to begin preparing for the garden's expansion. Eddy headed to his jalopy and Princess to her Escalade.

"Til next time?"

"Indeed."


End file.
